


Morning Coffee (Eremin One-Shot)

by Potato_219



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin loves coffee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eremin - Freeform, Eren doesn't know what coffee is, Fluff, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_219/pseuds/Potato_219
Summary: Armin can't survive a day without coffee, but on the other hand Eren doesn't even know what it tastes like. What happens when Eren makes the drink for Armin?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Morning Coffee (Eremin One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Eremin fic, I hope you like it! (Also me drinking coffee while writing this)
> 
> Also. what even is this? A fic? A one-shot? Drabble? idk. You decide.

Armin was never really the morning person, and the only thing that really kept him sane was coffee.

A nice, hot cup with the perfect coffee, water, sugar and cream ratio. He even had it written down the perfect formula so he wouldn’t forget it. The only problem was that Eren knew nothing about coffee, or what it even was.

Eren. Armin let his mind wander to his boyfriend, who he had been dating for years now. He was really cute, and spent almost every minute of the day together, only reluctantly leaving each other when they attended their own college classes.

But for now, his cup of coffee comes first.

He heated water, added coffee grounds, milk and sugar and stirred it together. Perfect.

Just as he sat down, he heard footsteps behind him.

“Morning, Ar.”

“Morning.”

Eren plopped down next to Armin and slung his shoulder around him. Eren had recently grown his hair out, and mostly tied it in a messy bun, which Armin thought was really hot.

“You really can’t live without coffee, can you? And how do you even drink that, it’s so bitter!” Eren said to Armin.

Armin just hummed and smiled in response and laid his head on Eren’s shoulder.

It was a Saturday, so the both of them sat there in peaceful silence, looking through the window at the bustling city. This was one of the rarer, calm days. The usual morning consisted of both boys oversleeping, and then screaming as they tried to get ready causing several collisions.

Eren, with a lot of arguing and convincing Armin, volunteered to make breakfast, so long as Armin kept an eye as to not burn the apartment down.  
But, well, not one day passed between them without either one causing a major disaster.

The tray which once contained all the eggs now lay on the ground, soaking in raw egg. The freezer door was open, wasting A LOT of electricity. And there stood both Eren and Armin, panicking and screaming, trying to stop everything from burning all while trying to salvage the pancake batter.

Yikes.

After about 20 long minutes of trying to save the kitchen and removing everything that could be the reason for another fire to start, the two of them lay on the floor, panting.

They stayed like that, too tired to move for a long time. Eren recovered first, getting up and prodding Armin to do so as well. But he didn’t.

“Ar? Hey.”

No response.

“Armin!”

“Eren… I… need something…”

“Mhm?”

“Coffee…” Armin gasped, opening one eye.

Eren, trying his best to hold in his laughter, got up and went into the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make one.

He’d just have to wing it.

He took a large tablespoon, scooped up the coffee grounds, and put it in the cup. And did that another three times. Next he used the same spoon and scooped up two spoons of sugar and added it to the coffee. Dumped in some milk. And then added lukewarm water to the entire mixture.

And forgot to mix it.

He handed it to Armin, who in the meantime had managed to drag himself on the couch.

He took a slow, tentative sip from the cup, observing some coffee grounds floating in it.

And he choked.  
He choked but then quickly covered it up with a small cough and a smile.

“It’s perfect, Eren.”

“Yeah, I know right? I’m the best coffee maker in the entire world” He replied with a fake sounding laugh. He sat down next to him again.

And then his face went all serious, just inches away from Armin’s face.

“Don’t lie. It was terrible, wasn’t it?”

“I-I”

“Don’t lie.”

Armin looked down, and then started giggling. He laughed so hard that he could barely keep the cup of something-that-could-never-be-coffee steady in his hands.

Soon enough, Armin’s infectious smile spread to Eren, as they both sat laughing their heads off. Well, they could always get a better breakfast at a restaurant, anyways.


End file.
